Stay With Me
by AdaliaWren
Summary: Sequel/Continuation to "Don't Forget To Remember Me". Set immediately after Regina counters Pan's curse and sends everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. The Blue Fairy struggles to protect her daughter from the one person who would stop at nothing to get back into her life - her daughter's father - both in the Enchanted Forest and back in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Home.

It's such a small word, one wouldn't think it could hold such incredible meaning. When you're there, you yearn for the outside world, a place to explore. But when you're away…sometimes, all you can think about is getting back.

Home is safe. Home is comfort. Home is love.

Except when it's not.

_Chapter 1 – Enchanted Forest, After Regina Countered Pan's Curse_

Azure turned in circles, seeing everyone from Storybrooke – everyone from home – around her. Everyone except the one person she desperately needed to see, make sure they'd both made it. Suddenly, she felt a tiny tapping flutter on her shoulder and glanced over to see Blue hovering next to her.

"Mother." She smiled, relief washing over her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you that small."

"I know." Blue nodded, a smile of her own crossing her face. "But until we've had a chance to ensure that our world is safe, I'd prefer to stay this way. When we're in the Glen – home –, I'll change form."

"Where are the others?" Azure glanced around, seeing Snow, Charming, Belle, even Regina. Everyone looked as stunned as she felt. "Our others, I mean. Carys and Seren and Nova. The fairies."

"I imagine they're in a different part of the forest." Blue replied. "It stands to reason since we were all in different parts of Storybrooke that we wouldn't come back together. We'll see them soon, I'm sure of it."

"I much prefer you without the wings." Azure grinned, taking in the long dress and boots on her own petite form. "But I will admit that it feels quite good to be back in normal clothing. I'll not say no to a pair of jeans once in awhile, though."

"I'm sure we can take care of that when we're home." Blue teased, but her attention was drawn to the discussion between the others. From what they could make out, there was a heated debate going on regarding Snow's (or Regina's, depending upon how one looked at it) castle. "I'll feel better once we're back in the Glen."

"I know you can be there in a moment if you want to, Mother. Really. I know my way. I'll come on foot with the others." Azure reassured her. "I'll be safe with them."

"Absolutely not." Blue shook her head, vehemently. "I don't want you out of my sight until we're behind the enchantment of the Glen."

"Azure!" They both turned to see Aurora walking towards them, a broad smile on her face. "Blue! You're both safe." She engulfed Azure in a hug. "I'm so glad."

"Hello, Aurora." Azure returned the hug warmly, then paused. "Umm, is that…?"

"Yes." Aurora replied, slyly. "I'm having a child."

"What wonderful news, Aurora." Blue's eyes sparkled. "She'll always have a fairy godmother to look out for her, I promise."

"She'll have you and Azure as family." Aurora answered, hugging Azure again. "I'm very grateful for that."

"Are we in Philip's kingdom?" Azure asked as Aurora released her. "Or yours?"

"Philip's." Aurora nodded.

Azure looked to Blue. "We're much closer to the Glen then. It's less than a half day's walk from here, on the edge of Snow's kingdom. Surely – "

"I will not go without you, and that is my final word." Blue's tone was soft, but firm. "We go together or not at all."

"You could take a horse." Aurora suggested. "You can take my horse and return her when you've made sure all is well. I won't be needing her for a few days."

"I haven't ridden in so long, I'm not sure I remember how." Azure shook her head.

"We'll follow with the others, Aurora, but thank you. I'm sure someone is more in need of your generosity." Blue flew to her daughter's other shoulder. "It looks as if they are getting ready to move. I think we should join them."

Azure threw her arms around Aurora. "I'll come back soon, I promise. I've missed you."

"As have I." Aurora replied, smiling. "I know you're eager to see your home. Go."

With one last wave, Azure and Blue joined the others, who were ready to begin the journey. It was fortunate that the Glen was on the outer edges of Snow's kingdom, giving them a much shorter walk home. Even so, the road seemed to stretch out in front of them endlessly.

"Mother? I need to go…" Azure gestured in front of her, the words trailing off. Blue followed her gaze and then nodded briefly. Azure took longer strides and soon found herself walking next to Belle. "Belle."

Belle turned to Azure, but didn't speak, reaching out to clasp Azure's hand in her own.

"Oh, Belle. I'm so sorry about Rumple." Azure's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry I was so horrid to you back in Storybrooke."

"I know. It's all right." Belle managed to whisper, her own tears clouding her vision. "I can't believe he's really gone."

"Where will you go?" Azure asked, quietly.

"I'll go to his home. With Baelfire." Belle nodded, sure of herself. "We'll need to learn to let him go." She breathed deeply, gathering her emotions. "Where are you going to go?"

"Home. To the Glen. For now." Azure said. "We – my mother and I – still have so much to talk about. So much to make up." She looked back to see Blue following at a distance. "I don't know how long I'll stay. But I'll never leave her again in anger, I know that now. I was wrong to do so before. But I'm not sure how long the Glen will truly be home." She shook her head. "It's difficult to explain."

"I understand." Belle squeezed her hand. "You're always welcome to come to me, you know that?"

"I do, and I thank you. It – being back here – will take some getting used to. I was just beginning to get used to Storybrooke." Azure stifled a massive yawn. "And I forgot what it's like to walk everywhere."

Azure fell back a bit, leaving Belle to her own quiet thoughts, and walked in silence while Blue fluttered next to her. Their ragtag group continued, everyone studying the sights around them, getting reacquainted with their true home once again. It seemed much quieter than Storybrooke, aside from random animal noises or tree branches fluttering. Somehow, the desolation of Regina's first curse had disappeared and for that, Azure was grateful. The time spent with very little life left in the forest still stood out in her mind and although she hid them as best she could, the nightmares hadn't completely disappeared, waking her in the night with sharp, ragged breaths and unshed tears on her cheeks.

The trees began to thicken, the green in the leaves becoming brighter and livelier, and she knew they were near the Glen. Watching her mother for a signal, she continued to walk with the others, her heart pounding harder and harder with anticipation the closer they got to home.

Home. She didn't see it, but she felt it. Felt the slight quiver of the leaves on the trees that she'd been used to as long as she could remember. It was how she'd know that she was close to a fairy, even if one wasn't visible – the palpable energy and the air itself moved around her. No non-fairy she'd ever known could sense it, other than herself, part of growing up surrounded by it. She looked to Blue, who gave an almost imperceptible nod and stopped, her wings keeping her steady in one place.

Azure stopped as well. Belle and Neal both glanced back as she did. "This is as far as we'll go with everyone else." Azure told them, not giving away that they were practically standing on top of the Glen.

"We'll see each other soon." Belle smiled at her, and then at Blue. Neal nodded at both of them.

"If you need help or to send word, just call for a fairy godmother." Blue said. "I'll be there in an instant."

Azure watched her friends continue on the road until they were completely out of sight, then tilted her head towards Blue. "Are we home?"

"Very nearly." Blue answered, and suddenly, she had taken human form, standing slightly taller than her daughter. She reached out and pulled Azure to her, an impossibility at fairy size, a necessity when tall. "It's a bit further, but I didn't want anyone following us. I don't know if the enchantment has held up during all this time away."

"Seren and Carys could strengthen it again if it hasn't, couldn't they?"

"We can and we did."

Blue and Azure turned their heads toward the voice, and saw a grinning Carys standing next to a tree. "I assumed the restrictions on being regular-sized outside of the Glen were loosened while all of us return."

"Carys." Blue's shoulders sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"We're all fine. But the last time we saw you, you weren't. Thank the stars you're alive. I don't know what we would have done without you." Carys made her way to them, wrapping her arms around her closest friend. "You're the last to arrive. The enchantment had weakened slightly, but the group we were with had no idea. We strengthened the enchantment after we left them and it's as if we'd never been gone." She let go of Blue and pulled Azure to her. "We're home."

"Home." Blue repeated, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I never thought we'd see it again."

"Come, then. Let's go see what we left behind."

Azure followed behind her mother and Carys as they stepped cautiously through the forest to a thicket of trees several hundred yards from where they'd let the group continue without them. After investigating the landscape around her to be sure no one would see them, Blue took Azure's hand and walked into the thicket. The trees, instead of scratching them, felt like silk on their arms, and in only a moment, they were home.

"It's so beautiful." Azure whispered. "It's exactly as we left it."

She saw their cottage, the tiny house where she'd grown up, and eyes sparkling, grabbed Blue by the hand, pulling her to it. "It's home, Mother. Home!"

"I know, darling." Blue allowed Azure to lead her through the door. The cottage stood just as it had before, the plush, soft chairs near a tiny kitchen, the two bedrooms untouched. Azure opened the door to her own bedroom and stared into it, unspeaking. Finally, she turned around.

"It's the same. You didn't change anything." Azure nearly wept in disbelief. "You kept it all."

"I knew you'd come home one day." Blue said, softly. "I never gave up believing that."

Azure didn't speak, just gave her the happiest of smiles, and went into her room. She emerged a few seconds later, clutching a stuffed unicorn in her arms. "I'm too old for toys, but I'm glad you kept Cricket."

"It never occurred to me not to keep her." Blue replied, running her hand across the top of one of the chairs. "And I never realized how much I missed our true home until we came back." She reached out for her daughter, realizing that Azure had been capable of caring for herself for so many years, and a sudden panic overtook her. "Azure. You'll stay here, won't you? At least until we know that things are safe. Until we know that I can protect you from him. Please promise me that."

The silence that followed nearly broke her until Azure finally spoke. "We've both made too many promises that have been broken. I don't want to break another promise to you, nor have a promise you made to me broken." She set the stuffed toy down. "We both know that you can't keep me in the Glen forever, but I will do as you ask for as long as I can. That's the most that I can promise."

"Then that will have to do, won't it?" Blue ignored the rising panic, pushing it down into her core. "For now, let's simply rejoice in being home."

They went outside to join the celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Storybrooke – One Year Later – Granny's Diner_

Frustration overtook Azure as she struggled with the words on the page in front of her. "Blasted sons of an ogre!"

"Language, young lady, language!"

Azure whirled around to see Belle standing behind her, a cheeky grin on her face. "I survived the ogres, I should be allowed to curse their sons." She slammed the book closed. "Especially since I'm no better at reading English than I was before we came back. Or went home. I'm not sure which is which anymore."

"I thought you were supposed to be coming to me for tutoring." Belle slid into the booth across from her.

"I thought you'd want to be alone." Azure muttered, her usually-sunny face dark and stormy. "I know I would if I were you."

"Well, you're not me." Belle retorted and Azure glanced up at the sharpness in her voice. "And you shouldn't presume to think for me. You had an agreement with Blue and you should keep your word."

"I'm sorry." Azure replied, although her tone indicated that she was anything but sorry. "You're right."

Belle's expression softened and she sighed. "I know it's disappointing to be back in Storybrooke. I'm disappointed, too." She shook her head as the waitress stopped by the booth with a coffee pot. "The worst part is not knowing what happened in the Enchanted Forest."

"No, it's not." Azure held out her coffee cup and let the waitress fill it three-quarters of the way. She opened a packet of sugar and dumped it into the cup. "The worst part is having to come back here." She tipped a few drops of cream into the coffee and half-drained her cup. "Even with coffee."

"When did you start drinking coffee?" Belle watched her in disbelief. "How many cups is this?"

"Three?" Azure shrugged. "I'm not sure. But if I have to stay in this stupid realm, I'm going to drink a lot more of it."

"Okay, that's enough. I think it's making you rather grouchy." Belle reached over and pulled the cup out of her reach. "We've_ all_ come back here under the same circumstances and you're acting like you're the only one affected."

"I know." Azure was suitably chastened. "It's just that I haven't spent as much time as most of you here. Being home had to be easier than being here." She looked to Belle for agreement. "Right? Even if we don't remember it, it had to be easier."

Belle sighed. "I suspect neither here nor there is ever going to be easy. But at least be grateful that we all remember who we are. That we have the people we love with us, most of them."

"Oh, God, Belle. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a complete idiot." Azure blushed, embarrassed. "You're right. I have my mother, I have the other fairies, and I'm fortunate. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Belle assured her. "We all have our moments."

"What about Neal?" Azure subtly reached for the coffee and took a long sip. "Has anyone seen him?"

"No. Nor several of the dwarves." Belle replied, shaking her head. "I do have some news for you, though."

"Please tell me it doesn't involve ogres." Azure grinned. Belle rolled her eyes. "Okay, no ogres. What is it?"

"Emma and Henry are back in town. Hook found them and brought them back."

Azure's eyes lit up at the mention of Henry, who'd befriended her after she first arrived in Storybrooke. Even though he was three years younger than she was, he'd helped her acclimate to the town. "Henry's back?"

"He is." Belle nodded. "However, while Emma remembers their lives here, Henry does not. You've got to be careful. He won't know you yet." She reached out and put a hand on Azure's arm. "Give him time to remember, though. He will."

"Okay." Azure agreed, although her eyes had dimmed slightly. "At least they're here."

"I'll see you at the library for tutoring tomorrow." Belle gave her a sharp gaze. "Right?"

"Right." Azure answered. "I'll be there."

She watched Belle leave and turned her attention back to her book. After struggling through another page, she decided to give herself a break for the day. She'd work twice as hard when Belle tutored her tomorrow. Setting a ten-dollar bill on the table for her meal, she grabbed her backpack and left Granny's.

The hordes of children running from the convent school told her that the dismissal bell had already rung. She'd probably have an hour or so before her mother finished up her work in the school office and came back to their small 'apartment' that had been fashioned out of three rooms in the convent. Finding another place to live hadn't been a priority and they'd been used to living among the other fairies in the Glen, even if the makeshift apartment felt stifling compared to the sweet little cottage nestled between trees and rosebushes.

With a sigh, she began to cross the street against the giggling and shouting children. The sight of him coming towards her, however, made her stop short. She took a deep breath and tried not to appear as frightened on the outside as she felt inside.

"Hello, Jane." King George – Albert Spencer – said, smiling at her. "It's nice to see you again."

"My name isn't Jane." She replied, carefully, puzzled.

"Oh, I know that." He laughed, a hearty, deep boom that sounded hollow to her ears. "But to me, you're Jane, for Jane Eyre. You're very much like her, searching for your place in the world, searching for a place to fit in."

"I'm not her." Azure shook her head. "She's a character in a story."

"I rest my case." He appeared strangely triumphant. "As have we all been."

"I wasn't. In the book, I mean." Azure began to walk past him. "I need to go. I'm expected back at the convent."

He reached out and grabbed her arm…not gently, but not painfully, either. "What has she told you about me?"

Azure stopped short, her heart pounding, noise flooding her ears. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him. "What has who told me about you?"

Play dumb, she told herself silently. Don't let on that you know. Don't do it.

"You do know, Azure." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I have ears in Storybrooke, just as I did in the Enchanted Forest. I know that she's told you who I am."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook off his touch, attempted to turn around, go back to the convent, pretend that this never happened.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jane. Azure. I know that you do." His voice remained calm, soft, quiet. He sounded nothing like the terrible, threatening monarch that Blue had painted him as. "I want the chance to tell you my side."

"I – I have to go." She began walking quicker, pushed past him. "You have the wrong girl."

"When you're ready to hear what I have to say, Azure, I'll be waiting." He called after her. She didn't answer him, and by the time she reached the convent, she was practically running and ran directly into her mother in the hallway.

Blue took in her panicked expression, the tight grip on her backpack, her flushed cheeks, and knew that something was wrong immediately. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Azure gathered her emotions, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. "I'm fine. Fine. Just…I just learned that Henry and Emma are back, and it was just a surprise, that's all." She bit the inside of her lip, trying to stop the chattering of her teeth, not wanting Blue to suspect. "I'm fine. Really. I just need to go rest. My head hurts."

She began walking towards their apartment. Blue watched her, uneasiness washing over her like a rainstorm. Something was bothering Azure, and it wasn't just the news about Henry and Emma. She peered out the hallway window, but saw only students walking down the sidewalks. He wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of utter relief. He wasn't there.

Azure was still safe.

_The Fairy Glen – Several Months Earlier_

Azure grabbed her rucksack from the small table. Flinging open the door, she came face to face with the Blue Fairy.

"And you are going where?" Blue walked in, closing the door behind her. She stared at Azure, who squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"You would have figured it out." Azure set the rucksack back down, defeated. "I was going to the palace. I wanted to see Snow and Charming. I was planning to return tomorrow."

"I thought we were past this, Azure." Blue shook her head in disappointment. "You can't just go out on your own without telling me. It's dangerous and disrespectful."

A short bark of laughter escaped Azure's throat. "Disrespectful? Really? That's what you're going to choose?"

"Since we've been back here, I feel as if we're back where we started, Azure." Blue picked up the rucksack. "You're angry with me suddenly, and I've no idea why."

"I feel trapped." Azure whirled around and faced her. "Here, in Storybrooke, there's something that will always cause you fear. I can't escape from your fear, and I can't escape from you. You've got to trust me!"

"I don't have a solution right now." Blue sank down into one of the chairs. "Until we know what he's planning, I'm afraid to let you go. I'm afraid he'll find a way to take you."

"I'm not the helpless baby that he once threatened to take from you, Mother." Azure grabbed her hands. "I'm able to take care of myself! I'm nearly sixteen years old!"

"All right."

Azure stopped ranting and stared at her. "What?"

"I said, all right." Blue said softly. "It was easier in Storybrooke. You needed me in Storybrooke, to learn how to live in another realm. Here? You're right. You can take care of yourself and you're not helpless and you don't need me. And I've got to learn to live with that."

Azure watched her, quietly. She sounded resigned, resigned and sad. "I'll always need you." She knelt next to the chair. "But here…this is the world you raised me in. The danger you once had to protect me from is no longer a secret and I will take care. You taught me how."

"I did." Blue nodded. "Will you at least remember to call for me if you're in any danger? Even if you suspect danger, I want you to call for me."

Azure put her arms around her mother and rested her head on Blue's shoulder. "Of course. Even if you didn't have magic, you're the first person I'd want to call. You may be a fairy godmother, but you're still my mother."

"Then go to the palace and enjoy yourself. I'll look for your return tomorrow." Blue kissed her on the head.

Azure raised her eyes and grinned. "You just put a protection spell on me, didn't you?"

"I may be your mother, but I'm still a fairy godmother." Blue handed her the rucksack and watched as Azure left.

In the quiet solitude of her little cottage, the Blue Fairy began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The Enchanted Forest – The Lost Year_

Azure sauntered down the dusty road, relishing her solitude. As much as she'd loved being back in the Glen, she'd felt overwhelmed and smothered by the constant supervision, someone always looking over her shoulder. She thought she'd feel free back here, but she realized that Blue would be overprotective of her no matter where they were.

A sudden noise behind her caused her to jump and she whirled around, reaching for the dagger in her boot. With an annoyed sigh, she released her grip. "Neal. You nearly ended up with a blade through your heart."

Neal grinned as he approached her. "You talk a tough game, kid." He hugged her. "You out here all by yourself?"

"I could ask the same of you. Going to the palace to visit Snow and Charming." She told him. "Are you hunting Lost Boys?"

"You've definitely been stuck with fairy godmothers your entire life…it shows in your sense of humor." Neal groaned. "Not funny."

"So where are you really going?" She hauled her rucksack further up on her shoulders, pulling her long braid from underneath it, and they continued walking the road together companionably.

"Nowhere. I'm going nowhere." He shrugged. "I was doing some exploring and now I'm heading back to see Belle. To help her."

Azure's expression softened. "How is she? Any news on your father?"

"Nothing of note."

She heard the dejected tone in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, can't win 'em all, can you?" The accent he'd cultivated after years in New York was still evident. "How's it going with your mom?"

"If she could find a way to force me into one of the novice's flowers every evening and wrap the petals around me for safety, I believe she would." Neal looked at her in confusion. "Sorry. It's a fairy thing. Let's just say there's a protection spell on me now, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's able to see every move I make as well."

"You could cut her a break, you know." Neal told her.

"Cut her?" Azure stared at him, horrified.

"It's an expression." He explained. "She's a parent. That doesn't change, no matter how old you are. She wants to protect you."

"Like you and your father? Or you and Henry?" She glanced at her feet as she said the words.

"Both, I guess." He replied. "Although now it doesn't seem as if I'll be able to experience either one."

"If you could go back…" Azure stopped in the road and held up her hands as Neal shook his head at her. "Please, hear me out. If you could go back to when you were a child…if you could know everything you know now, the curse, Emma, Henry, your father, all of it…what would you do? Would you take the wish my mother offered you?"

He was quiet for a few minutes, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "I honestly don't know. If you weigh the positives…like Henry…I don't think I would ever want to change what happened. But is it fair to trade those positives for the enormous amount of heartache that I caused by taking the wish? The curse and everything it wrought could have been avoided."

"You didn't cause it, though." Azure said, softly. "You were a child. I must admit that I've been thinking about all of what's transpired lately and trying to make sense of it. My mother…she set everything in motion by offering you that wish."

"My father wasn't blameless." Neal interrupted her. "You can't blame your mom for doing what she was born to do. "

"I'm not blaming her, not in the way that you're thinking. It's…more wondering than anything else. Your father was the Dark One, the only being whose magic could rival that of the fairies' then. For her to offer something to the Dark One's son, something that he couldn't offer his own child…was it revenge? Was it arrogance? Was it in your best interest, or did she do it partly for herself?" Azure paused. "And if it was borne out of some sort of misplaced pride, what does that say about her? That all of this heartache could have been prevented? Everything."

"We all make choices." Neal replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you really want to delve deeper into the past years, everyone has made a choice for which they must take responsibility. Even us. And that's probably the most difficult thing of all to face."

Azure nodded, although Neal could see that she didn't completely believe him. He peered up the road. "Looks like this is where we part ways."

Azure reached out and hugged him tightly. "Stay safe, Baelfire. Give my love to Belle and tell her I'll visit soon."

"Of course." He squeezed her hand. "You be safe as well." With a wave, he continued on, taking the fork in the road towards Rumplestiltskin's old home. Azure watched him go. After he'd disappeared from sight, she settled down on a tree stump and pulled out a tiny vial.

Uncorking it, she tilted a tiny bit of the pixie dust inside into her hand and tossed the glittering substance into the air. "Tink!" She called.

Instantly, Tink, in miniature fairy form, appeared by her side. "I'm not removing the protection spell, so don't even ask me."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Azure raised her chin defiantly. "Besides, she probably already knows you're here. There's not much that escapes her notice."

"Then why did you call me?" Tink allowed herself to take human form, sitting on the stump next to her. Azure glanced at her sideways. "Don't look at me like that. With you, it's allowed."

"If you say so." Azure shrugged. "I need a favor."

"A favor. Of course. I thought you'd called me for a tea party."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

Tink gave her a small tap on the arm. "I'm not breaking your mother's rules. For you or for myself."

"Is it breaking her rules to leave the protection spell in place, with an added enchantment? One that makes her think I'm at Snow and Charming's?"

"And am I to understand that to mean that you'll be elsewhere?"

"Don't sound so disapproving, Tink." Azure sighed. "If I need her, she'll be able to come right to me, enchantment or no enchantment. It's just a cloak, not a new spell."

"And where are you going to go?" Tink already knew. And she knew Blue wouldn't like it.

"To see him." Her tone was light, but the gravity beneath her words was there. "I have to, Tink. I have to make this choice."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of the choice, but not of the consequences." Azure admitted. "But just like magic, every choice has a price, doesn't it?" Her voice broke slightly. "This is my choice and it's not meant to hurt her. I will bear the consequences and I will pay the price. Whatever that price may be."

"You should be absolutely positive you want to do this." Tink shook her head. "If you have any doubt at all – "

"Doubt is good, Tink. If we don't have doubt, how can we learn anything new?" Azure stood up. "Please, Tink. I'll send word to her that I intend to stay with Snow and Charming longer than expected, since it will take another day to travel to his kingdom, and she'll think I'm with Snow and Charming the entire time. For once, she won't know, and she won't worry."

"She'll worry, believe me." Tink murmured, standing with her. "She'll always worry. But I'll do this so that she'll worry less." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out her wand, aiming it at Azure. Green sparks flew from the end of it, drifting around Azure and settling at her feet. "Don't stay away from home too long, all right?"

Azure threw her arms around Tink. "I won't. Thank you, Tink."

"Be safe, little friend." Tink stepped back and within a blink of an eye, she was back to a miniature version of herself. "Good luck." She flew away in an instant.

With renewed determination, Azure embarked on her new journey. Whatever it might bring, she was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! I'll be bringing in more Storybrooke characters as the story goes along – including some that we haven't met from the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke (you'll see below. Even if this person shows up, I've already got my vision of them and won't deviate ;)). I'd love to know thoughts on this (and if you need backstory, please read the first installment – this will make much more sense!). Happy reading!

**S_torybrooke – Present Day_**

Azure grabbed the pile of clothes from her bed and dropped them nto the laundry basket. Hefting it into her arms, she peered into her mother's room.

"I'm throwing a load of clothes into the washer. Need anything washed?"

Blue glanced up from the school budget she was reviewing. "Not today, but thank you. And when did you learn to operate the washing machine?"

"When I ran out of clean clothes a few months ago." Azure grinned at her. "Nova showed me how to use it."

"You're learning." Blue pulled a second chair next to hers. "Come sit for a minute."

Azure set the basket down, doing as she was told. "I'm not getting a lecture, am I?"

"No, of course not." Blue assured her, smiling. "I just wanted to see you. How's your tutoring going with Belle?"

Azure squirmed, deciding honesty was probably best in this case. "I've kind of...been skipping it."

Blue didn't say a word, just waited for her explanation.

"But Belle and I talked today...more like she called me out on skipping. I'll be there tomorrow." Azure looked over at the

papers, hoping to change the subject. "Why do you still do that?"

Blue touched the papers. "Do you mean the school budget? It needs to be done and it's been my responsibility for years."

"I mean any of it. You're not a schoolteacher or a nun, why are you keeping up the charade? Isn't it a waste of time? What happens if we get home again? When we get home again?" Azure asked. "Wouldn't it be a better use of your time and effort to find a way home? You still have magic in this realm."

Blue shook her head. "I do, you're right. But there's something wrong with my magic in this world, with all fairy magic. It isn't as powerful here. If it still worked as it did in the Enchanted Forest, I should be stronger than anyone, stronger than Regina. Perhaps it's the lack of fairy dust or there's something here that affects fairy magic differently, but I'll admit that it's been a worry to me."

"And since none of us remember what happened this past year, there's no way to know if your magic was the same in the forest, either." Azure finished the thought. She sighed. "What can we do to fix it?"

"At the moment, my darling, nothing. I've got all of the others helping with the problem, but we don't want to make ourselves too visible to the rest of the community until we determine what brought us all back here. We don't need the negative attention if we can't be of proper help." Blue stroked Azure's hair, which hung in a long braid down her back.

"All right." Azure stood up, grabbing the basket of clothes. "I'll put these in and then I'd like to go for a walk."

Surprisingly, Blue put up no fight. "Just be back before dark."

"I will." Azure planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "And I'll wear a coat and hat, too."

Blue waved goodbye to her, going back to the columns of numbers on her desk. Azure realized that it wasn't just the budget causing her mother's preoccupation, and while she was grateful for having less scrutiny directed at herself, she worried over this new revelation.

Dumping the clothing in the washer and setting it to run a cycle, she grabbed her heavy pink wool coat and black wool cap, pulling it down over her ears. When she stepped outside, she was grateful for the heavy coat and warm hat, as the cold air assaulted her senses. Still, it wasn't enough to drive her inside, and she began walking out of the town towards the town line and the forest.

She'd started taking this long path upon their unexpected return, and it helped to have a sense of what being home might have felt like. She was able to let go of her thoughts and relax, watching the birds fly from tree to tree.

As she passed a group of those trees, she heard and felt something whiz by her head and pierce the tree directly in front of her.

It was an arrow.

Whipping around, she saw the culprit, sheepishly running toward her.

"Are you insane?" She yelled, angrily, at the man. "You nearly killed me!"

"Sorry, lass!" He called back, cheekily, as he caught up next to her. He was young, Azure realized, not much older than herself. "Twas an accident, it was!"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be shooting your arrows near the road, in that case!" Azure glared at him.

"Didn't see you, miss." He stuck out his hand to her. "Overreacting, aren't you? At the most, I might have nicked you in the shoulder. Easy injury to fix, I'd say."

Azure stared disdainfully at his extended hand. "How about you stand over there and I'll shoot an arrow into your shoulder? We'll see how easy that is to fix."

"Didn't your mum ever teach you that it's polite to shake the hand that's offered to you?" He said with a grin. "Name's Will. Will Scarlett."

"My mother taught me never to trust a stranger with a strange accent." Azure couldn't resist grinning back at him. "Azure."

"Ah. Never heard of you." He shook her hand. "Where are you from?"

"Everywhere." Azure motioned around her. "Here or in our land, I'm known as the Blue Fairy's daughter. You?"

"I'm one of Robin Hood's men!" Will puffed his chest proudly. "You've heard of Robin Hood?"

"Everyone knows of Robin's bravery - or thievery, however you want to look at it." Azure rolled her eyes. "But your name has never come up with his."

"Just joined his band a year or two ago." Will answered as if he'd singlehandedly broken a curse.

"Will Scarlett! There'll be no food left if you don't bring yourself back to camp!"

Both Will and Azure turned to see a large man calling across the road. "Leave the poor girl be and come eat!"

"That's Little John." Will explained, as if Azure had asked. "Come on and have something to eat. I'll make it up to you for trying to kill you with my arrow."

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the trees to where a small group sat around the fire, plates in their hands. Azure recognized Robin Hood from the wanted papers that had been affixed to trees in the Enchanted Forest. He had a small boy on his lap. The others were unknown to her.

"Ah, Will, you'd flirt with a tree if it could smile at you.

Little John clapped him on the back. "What's your name, girl?"

"This is Azure, daughter of the Blue Fairy." Will Scarlett beamed. "Nearly nicked her with my arrow, so I thought the least I could do was offer her something to eat."

"That's not necessary." Azure protested, raising her hands. "I'll eat when I get back to my home."

"Nonsense, there's plenty." Little John pressed a plate into her hands, some sort of stew on it. "We just won't feed old Will here!"

John laughed as if he'd made the best joke he'd ever heard.

"I didn't realize that the Blue Fairy had a daughter." Robin smiled, setting the little boy down. "It's lovely to meet you, Azure."

"Nice to meet you." She murmured, trying a bite of stew, which was surprisingly tasty. As she ate, Will made the introductions. The little boy, Roland, squealed in delight when Will said his name.

"I guess all of you came here the last time?" Azure looked around at their faces. "You weren't here before?"

"No." Will Scarlett replied to her. "Don't remember anything since before you lot said the curse brought you back. Were you here from the first curse?"

"I was in the desolate area by the sea when the first curse occurred." Azure set her empty plate next to her. "It was a protection area. I ended up here after the first curse was broken. I found a portal."

"I'm sure your mother was overjoyed when you were returned to her." Robin lifted Roland back into his lap. "Don't know what I would have done if Roland had been gone from me for so long."

"She was." Azure nodded. "We both were." She stood up. "It's growing dark and I promised her I'd be home before it sets in. Thank you for the meal."

Will Scarlett stood as well. "I'll walk you. It's not safe for a lady on her own."

Before she could protest his ridiculous statement, Robin spoke. "Come back to see us any time, Azure. You're welcome whenever you like. We'll even hide Will's arrows."

Roland ran over to her and hugged her around the legs. "Will you come back to play with me?"

She looked down at the little boy, surprised by his fearlessness. "Certainly, Roland. I'll even bring you a toy from my home. Would you like that?" He nodded and she hugged him. "I'll see you soon then."

True to his word, Will walked her all the way back to town. They made small talk, but Azure found herself growing more comfortable with him and began to enjoy his company.

"How old are you?" Will asked, as they approached the convent.

"Nearly seventeen." She replied. "You?"

"Just turned nineteen. Been on my own since I was practically a wee lad, though." Will boasted.

"This is my home." Azure stopped in front of the convent. "Not sure if I should thank you again for the meal and walking me home, or for being a bad shot and missing me with your arrow."

"I'm quite a good shot." Will argued. "You're lucky I had an off day." He fell silent for a moment, then reached for her hand. "Will I see you again?"

Azure's stomach flipped, taking her by surprise. "You know where I live and where I like to take my walks."

"Then until I see you again, little maiden." Will kissed her hand softly, bowed jauntily, and turned to walk back to his camp. Azure watched him for a moment, then went inside.

And from a window, Blue watched the exchange, wondering who the young man who made her daughter blush had come from. It didn't take magic to see the attraction between the two. She smiled.

**_The Enchanted Forest – Approximately One Year Ago_**

"Darn this boot!" Azure limped to a tree stump right off the path, practically falling onto it and catching herself before she hit the ground. She yanked the boot off of her right foot, searching it for the cause of the pain in her heel. The culprit, a large rock, hit the ground as she turned the boot upside down.

Suddenly, an arrow flew by her head and slammed into the tree behind her. Without missing a second, her hand reached down for her dagger and she rolled onto the ground, using the tree trunk as a shield.

"Sorry! Sorry, miss, didn't know anyone was on the road!" A voice hollered across the road and carefully, she peeked over the trunk to see a young man, not much older than herself, his quiver slung jauntily over his back, bow in hand. "Just practicing. Good thing you were sitting, otherwise, might've nicked you right in the heart, aye!"

"You mad troll!" Yanking her boot back on, she stood up, angrily. "You nearly killed me!"

"Didn't, though, did I?" He grinned at her. "No sense getting all upset over missed arrows." He held out a hand to her. "Will Scarlett, at your service. One of Robin Hood's Merry Men."

"Never heard of you." She raised her nose in the air, annoyed by his cheerful tone after nearly lacerating her with his arrow. "Now, if you'll let me pass, please?" She stepped by him.

"What's your name, lass? I said I was sorry, least you can do is tell me your name!"

She turned back and faced him. "Azure. Goodbye, Mr. Scarlett."

"It's just Will, Miss Azure. I'm no gentleman." He gave a bow as he stepped back. "I hope we'll meet again soon."

She stared at him for a moment, fighting the urge to smile. "It's a big forest, Mr…Will. But you never know."

Leaving him in his silly bow, she turned and walked away, not bothering to look back. But the smile she'd been holding back broke out on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Enchanted Forest - One Year Ago_**

The King was unhappy. And usually, if he was unhappy, his entire kingdom would pay for it. Unfortunately, upon their arrival back in their land, his subjects hadn't shown the same fear of him that they'd always done. Years of living under a curse had made them brave. Oh, they'd slipped back into their old roles, of course, knowing that he still had a room full of coinage with which to pay their wages, but the fear wasn't there any longer. It's as if they knew they could band together and overtake him and wrest his kingdom out from under him.

He'd have to put a stop to the insubordination. Soon. For now, he wanted to find out where _she _was and try to talk to her. He assumed she'd come through somewhere - probably with that blasted fairy mother of hers.

King George relished the idea of finding that woman and crushing her under his shoe. He wondered if it would be a high-pitched scream or if it would be inaudible as he smashed the life from her. There'd be no calm discussions about how to best raise their daughter - not that it had ever been an option to begin with. The child was always supposed to be his, even the old fairy had promised him. Esme had been the one to tell him that Beyla was carrying his child, even before Beyla herself knew. She'd lied to him, as well. She'd allowed the Blue Fairy to keep the child that she'd referred to as an abomination, a blight upon her kind. It wasn't until his daughter was five that he'd known why. The _old_ fairy warned him that his daughter's mother was next in line to take over for her. When Esme died, Beyla would rule the fairy world, and even Esme was astonished at her power, even if Beyla had no idea of the strength that she herself possessed.

So he'd done away with Esme. If she couldn't help him in his quest to make Azure (such a stupid, silly name, he thought bitterly), she could be more useful to him dead. Putting her to death had been much easier than he'd expected - the grittiness of her wings turning to dust in his palm, the slight dampness as he crushed her body in his fingers...she never been knew what had happened. And the fairies who mourned for her (although even he used that term loosely) took her limp body, her mangled wings for an accident, thought she'd been trapped by a carriage or an animal.

He knew Beyla suspected more than a simple accident, though she couldn't prove anything. With Esme's death, he'd lost his spy, his source for information regarding his heir. He'd been forced to turn to James as next in line for the kingdom, but his idiocy had done him in. When he found the brother, the shepherd, he thought perhaps this boy had more sense than his twin brother, but even worse...he had a conscience. Even his betrothal to Princess Abigail hadn't brought him to his senses, instead he chased after Snow White, who'd proven quite unsuitable to rule the throne in her own country, much less his. When the second James had abandoned him to aid Snow White against the Evil Queen, he knew he had to bring Azure to be his heir.

Her mother stood in his way once more. Always her mother, convinced the he intended to harm his own child. No matter how hard he'd searched, even once he'd learned that Azure had run away from home, he'd been unable to find her because of the damned protection spells and protection boundaries. Beyla was cunning - the only way he'd ever see Azure would be if she came to him voluntarily. And he was sure the fairy had poisoned her against him. And then the curse. Regina's curse.

So many years lost, both he and Beyla, the pristine, chaste Mother Superior in Storybrooke, had passed one another many times and hadn't known who they were to each other. And when the curse was broken by Emma Swan, his 'granddaughter', as it were, he'd immediately searched for Azure. So had Beyla - he watched her become more and more bereft and grief-stricken with each passing day as her search proved fruitless. He'd felt a sense of satisfaction at her devastation. If he couldn't have his daughter in this strange world, why should she?

Then suddenly, she was there. He saw his chance. He let her grow used to the town, to the strangeness and oddities that must have frightened her. When she began to grow more comfortable, he moved in. That day in the diner...he wanted her first impression of him to be one not of a monster, but a kind gentleman who simply wanted to show concern for the young girl. She'd been trusting of him immediately, he could tell. He knew he'd be able to convince her that he wasn't so bad, no matter what she'd been taught about him growing up. Then he realized that she'd been taught nothing. He didn't have to undo years of tarnish against him, only what the fairy had told her since she'd been in Storybrooke. It wouldn't take long.

True, his intentions weren't exactly pure, but only when it came to the fairy, not to his daughter. He would offer her everything, a kingdom, riches, servants, whatever her heart desired. Once Beyla was no longer in her life, he would be all Azure had. He'd finally have the heir he'd waited for all his life.

And now they'd returned. He'd have what he wanted. He'd do what he wanted and this time, the fairy wouldn't stop him.

**_King George's Castle - Same Day_**

Azure walked up to the gates confidently. The guard standing in front of the heavy door cocked an eye at her.

"Well, look what we have here. Whatever you're selling, girl, we don't want any. Go along with you." The guard told her in a smarmy tone.

"I'm here to see King George." She responded, her voice sounding much more sure of herself than she felt. "You'll let me pass."

The guard laughed, a booming echo. He turned to the guard a few feet away from him and motioned at Azure. "You hear that, Pippin? This little girl thinks she can order us around! Funny little bit, ain't she?"

Azure stood as tall as she could, all five feet of her. "You _will _tell the king that he has a visitor. I can assure you, if you don't, it'll be your head for the taking."

"No peasant child speaks to a royal guard like that." Now he was angry and advanced upon her, threateningly. She forced herself to stand her ground rather than cower in fear. "I should give you to the royal overseer to put you to work in the scullery. How'd you like that?"

"How would you like it if the King found out that you'd denied his daughter entry upon her request?" Azure snapped back, nearly spitting fire. "I'll put your head on a pike myself."

The guard stared at her in disbelief. "The king ain't got no princess, just Prince James. You're not his daughter."

"Let's find out for sure, shall we?" Azure smiled slowly at him. "If I'm lying, I'll go to the scullery without a fight. If I'm not, well, I'll let the king decide what to do with you."

"Who shall I tell the king is calling?" The guard was brave, but not brave enough to risk beheading.

"Tell him it's his daughter. Tell him I go by Jane Eyre."

Muttering, the guard left his post, letting his partner take his place. Within minutes, he returned. "He says come on. If you ain't who you says you is, he'll throw you in the dungeon."

"No worry of that." Azure said, assuredly, as she followed the guard through the long hallways to what she assumed was the King's presence chamber.

"Miss Jane Eyre for His Majesty!" The courtiers at the door boomed as she entered.

King George looked up from the throne where he sat. A slow smile spread across his face. "Well. I had a hunch it was you." He stood and went into a low bow, to the astonishment of the courtiers in the chamber. "You are most welcome, Daughter. Consider this palace as much your home as it is mine."

He motioned to the courtiers and guards. "All bow to the Princess Azure. You will afford her the same respect and loyalty that you give to me as your king." Without hesitation, they all bowed low or curtsied to her.

Azure couldn't help smiling smugly at the guard, who couldn't respond likewise.

"Leave us." King George commanded. "We have much to discuss."

Wordlessly, the courtiers and guards filed out of the room. Azure and George faced one another, unsure of where to begin.

**_Storybrooke - Present Day_**

Blue walked briskly across the street towards the pawn shop. She hoped Belle was there, but part of her hated to disturb the young woman. She wanted to assure Belle that Azure's tutoring could wait if Belle wasn't up to it. Even though Blue had fought against the deep-seated jealousy when Azure became close to Belle, she knew now that Belle had been a positive influence on Azure and a much-needed buffer between mother and daughter. She'd been a good friend...to both of them.

As she stepped onto the curb next to the pawn shop, a shadow fell across her and she stopped short as the figure moved directly in front of her. Her heart began to pound.

"Hello, Beyla."

She raised her head to look at him, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Leave me alone." She tried to push past him,but he was too solid, too strong. He grabbed her wrist.

"You've poisoned her against me." He hissed at her. "She knows who I am, doesn't she? She knows and you've taught her to fear me, to hate me!"

"I've taught her nothing! Everything I've told her is the truth!" She grimaced as he twisted her wrist. "You never wanted her! You only wanted an heir for your kingdom, and you would have stopped at nothing to get her!"

"And here? In Storybrooke? What could I possibly want her for here? There is no kingdom, there is no throne! What if my intentions are to know my daughter?" He continued to squeeze her wrist tighter and tighter. "But you're standing in the way. Just as you always have, just as you think you always will!"

"Let go of me!" She yanked her wrist from his grasp painfully, bruises already forming where his fingers had pressed into her flesh. "And I will continue to keep her from you as long as I can! She is MY daughter and I refuse to let you hurt her! You will not use her as a pawn or for revenge against me!"

With a flash, her uninjured hand reached inside of her cloak and pulled out her wand. She aimed it at him, but he smacked it out of her hand before she could even attempt to use it.

"Don't cross me, Beyla." He said, low and threatening. "I can make her hate you. I don't need magic. After all, I'm the father you kept her away from, the father who wanted her, the father who has always loved her. My words against yours. And I have something you don't - I have Esme's secrets."

Blue froze. "What do you know about Esme?"

"How do you think I learned about the child you planned to keep from me?" He stepped away from her. "I've only scratched the surface when it comes to the knowledge that she gave me. Continue to feed her lies and you will regret it. I promise. You'll lose her."

He gave her one last sinister smile, then turned and walked away, leaving her standing on the sidewalk, shaking and terrified to the center of her being.

One thought kept going through her mind - what did Esme tell him?


End file.
